brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Gravity/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim is holding a letter. An apple lands on his head. TIM:' '''Ow! '''MOBY:' Beep. Moby is looking down from atop a backdrop, laughing. He has dropped the apple on Tim's head. TIM: Well, you didn't have to drop it on me. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, how do we stick to the Earth? Why don't we just fly off into space? From, Krissy. Sometimes I wish Moby would fly off into space. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now, let's talk gravity. When Moby let go of that apple, it dropped towards the earth and hit me along the way. An animation shows Moby's hand dropping the apple. It falls for a few moments and then bounces off the top of Tim's head. TIM: There's a reason that objects fall to the ground instead of flying off into space. This reason is a force called gravity. Gravity pulls objects together. Everything in the universe has gravity, the earth, the sun, the moon, apples, even you. Images show the things Tim describes. TIM: In 1687, a scientist named Sir Isaac Newton came up with his theory about gravity. Newton reasoned that gravity depended on two things: mass and distance. An image shows Sir Isaac Newton. TIM: Massive objects exert a stronger pull than less massive objects. An animation shows a large planet and a small one. Arrows indicate the bigger gravitational attraction of the larger planet. TIM: And objects that are far apart exert less gravitational force on each other than objects that are close together. An animation shows two pair of planets. One pair is close together, and the other is farther apart. Arrows between each pair indicate the strength of the gravitational forces is greater for the pair that are closer together. TIM: In the 20th century, Albert Einstein expanded on Newton's ideas with his theories of relativity. Good goin', Einstein! An image shows Albert Einstein. TIM: According to Einstein's theory of general relativity, massive objects actually bend space and time. An image shows a planet warping a space-time grid. TIM: Think of it like this: If you put something massive on a trampoline, like a bowling ball, the surface sinks in a little. An animation shows a bowling ball being dropped on a trampoline. The ball bounces a couple of times and then settles, weighing down the surface of the trampoline. TIM: Put a light object nearby, like a marble, and it rolls towards the bowling ball. An animation shows a hand placing a marble on the trampoline. It rolls to the bowling ball. TIM: Back to our question. Earth's gravitational field pulls you toward the center of the earth. Since all objects possess a gravitational field, you're actually pulling the earth towards you, too. But since the earth is so much bigger than you, you don't really feel it. An animation shows a silhouette of a person standing on Earth. Arrows indicate gravity's strong gravitational force and the figure's weak gravitational force. '' '''MOBY:' Beep. TIM: An object's mass isn't the same thing as its weight. Moby is atop the backdrop again. Now he holds one apple in each hand. TIM: Mass has to do with the amount of stuff in an object, and weight is the force exerted on an object's mass by gravity. An animation shows a close-up of one of Moby's apples. An arrow indicates the downward pull of gravity on it. Moby drops the apple, and it lands on Tim's head. TIM: On the moon, an apple weighs one-sixth as much as it does on Earth. It's the same apple, but the moon's surface gravity is weaker because the moon is only one-sixth the size of the earth. An animation shows an apple falling slowly to the surface of the moon. TIM: Weaker surface gravity means that astronauts can jump six times as high on the moon as they can at home. An astronaut jumps high from the moon's surface and then falls slowly back. TIM: The moon's gravity pulls at the Earth, causing tides. An animation shows the moon orbiting Earth, pulling at Earth's oceans as it does so. TIM: Gravity keeps the moon orbiting around the earth and the earth orbiting around the sun. Gravity even holds the planets and stars together. Gravity is one of the most important forces in the universe, as far as we're concerned.An animation shows the sun, earth, and moon. Earth and the moon move, and other planets pass by in their orbit around the sun. TIM: Without it, we wouldn't even have a planet to stand on. Three apples land on Tim's head, one after the other. He frowns. TIM: Moby! Ahhhh! There is a pause, and then a bowling ball lands on his head. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Science Transcripts